Avatar Avalon
by Arceus Alpha
Summary: This is the story of Leo Avalon that who joined the spyro world, it based on legend of spyro. Leo dreams of going to see Arceus the God Pokemon. This is a based on Arceus and the Jewel of Life movie. Mainly with Arceus and Leo. Rated M just be safe. No longer rated T. Please R/R. Thanks. :)
1. Preview of Leo Arceus

Hello, My name is Leo Arceus. The Avatar Avalon, my body is compare to Lord Arceus. I'm age 23 years old. The youngest of all other pokemon. Yep, I'm the youngest one. My dream that I wish to meet Lord Arceus. Oh! my fur color is white and have gray underbelly as well. I also have tattoos as well. My arrows tattoo is hidden with my mane and hoofs. When I transform in a hybrid form. My tattoos will show fully. However, I do have abilities to summon my mane off my head to show my full body tattoos of my arrow. My element is air, however I was born all elements with Godly powers. Yep! I'm a God as well. I created Dragon four nations world. I created my people of lizards, dragons, and K'da as well. Well the story has begun.


	2. Chapter 1: Leo Join Dragon Realm

Hi there! You guys are back! Welcome! Welcome!

Yeah I'm kinda hyper right now, but please bear with me my friends. :)

Right now I'm on my way to my home, wondering about something. Huh! I'm sensing something it not right. Is somebody calling me? I turned my right and I saw the portal in front of me. What is that? It looks like it glowing with white and blue colors. I went toward to see what is it about. Suddenly, I feel the portal tries to grab me like the twisters is pulling me. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as it pulled me into the portal. Leaving my world, Four Nation Dragon World where lizards, dragons and K'da lives with me.

As I was falling, I see nothing but white and blue glow with speeding bullets. Yes I'm falling to fast as if the gravity is pulling me. Suddenly, I saw the pure white light in front of me. But sadly I started feel nausea in my stomach where my golden wheel cross like around me, my waist. (Think of Arceus pokemon if you guys have seen him before.) I'm the same Lord Arceus. But the tattoos I have on me. I've already explained that to you and I will not explain again, so deal with it! Back at hand, my stomach is continuing to get worse, then I lost unconscious.

(Few hours later)

I woke up with dazed, but no longer feeling queasy. I looked around me and I saw nothing but a huge temple in front of me. _I assume it a Dragon Temple or something?_ I wonder in my thought. However, I didn't realize who was right behind me.

"Who are you?" A voice demanded. I looked right behind me and I saw the purple Dragon, the legendary young hero. But I don't see anyone else but me and the purple Dragon. "I'm sorry, I have fallen through the portal." I replied. The purple Dragon stares at me at the moment. But I continue, "My name is Leo, Leo Arceus." I smiled. The purple Dragon face is back to normal, no longer angry. He seems to smile at me. "I'm Spyro." Spyro introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." I raised my right hoof in order to shake hand, well something like that. Spyro take my hoof and shakes only once. "Well, will you like to come with me?" He asked me. I nods. Then we walked together, but I was hovering instead of walking by foot to the ground. Spyro noticed and asked, "How in the world you do that?" I chuckled and said, "Long story. I'll explain once you meet me to someone."

Suddenly, Spyro stopped walking and groaned. I looked at him in worries. "Spyro, what's going on?" I asked. He slowly lifted his head up a bit more to look at me and said, "I feel so so-" He was cut off as he falls to the ground with the thud. _Great! Just real nice! I don't have a choice but to wait._ I pout as I sat down like a deer, almost 'cause of my wheel on my stomach.

(Spyro's POV)

I groaned as my head is pounding so hard like I'm getting a migraine. I opened my eyes and looked around. I knew what it was, I'm in The Chronicler's home, the white isle. "Hello?" I called as I stood up. "Hello young Dragon." The Chronicler voice is filled with elder age with ancient of wisdom. "I was expecting you young one." He shows up with from the shadows and see clearly of him. I smiled and greets. Chronicler smiled back. "I have something to say to you, the reason why I have brought you here." I kinda panicked, but willing to listen.

"The reason I have brought you here, is because of Leo Arceus. That you have met him." Chronicler stated. I nods. "Okay?" "Very well, let get to at hand. Shall we?" He used the telekinesis to grabbed the book. I assume that it was Leo's book of record. His life. It shows white and gold, gold on the edges of the tips of the book and the rest are white, however it shows all different kind of types color. (Compare to Arceus's life plates.) In the center was the black arrow. _Huh? That's odd._ I thought to myself. "Honestly young Dragon, it is not." The Chronicler says as he had read my mind. Telepathy, of course. I shot a look with, -you got be Kidding me looks-

The Chronicler chuckled. "I apologize, I do read dragons thought." My eyes widen. But shakes it out to quick before he noticed it. "Anyway, let's get back at hand." He opened Leo's book of record as I sat right next to him. The Chronicler began. "Well young one, Leo is quite type of special one. Leo is the Avatar Avalon. Known as the Avatar (The Last Airbender) And Avalon as the Ancestors of Spirit. Plus, Leo is also a God as well. He is the Mastery of all the elements. Includes the rare types. He also have the ultimate power known as the Avatar Avalon States, the power of the Avatar Avalon. I'm amazed that he shows up by the accident, when he went to the portal. He is very curious young one." He read, and then he stopped reading. He put Leo's book back in his book selves. He looked at me and smiles. "Well young Dragon, that's all I have to say to you about Leo. I gotta feeling that he has powers to save the world." I was shocked. There's could be even more hope to protect the world? Incredible.

"Well, I better send you back. Leo is waiting for you." The Chronicler smiles and nods as everything went white as I began to wake up. I opened my eyes I groaned in slight pain, I assume that I hit my head to hard. I looked above me and I saw Leo.

(Back with Leo's POV)

"Well what in the world has happened to you?" I asked impatiently. Spyro chuckled and said, "It the Chronicler. I'm sorry, he does that sometimes." I nods of approval as I accept his apology. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go the Dragon Temple." I smiled and nod. I hovered in the air as we continue onward to the Dragon Temple with Spyro flying along side me.


	3. Chapter 2: Leo Meet The Guardians

Author Note: Hello everyone, I hope y'all enjoying the story so far, now let's onward to the story my fan. :)

(Leo's POV)

While me and Spyro on our way to the Dragon Temple. Which I can see it like two or three miles away from here. Dang, this temple is big than I thought. It bigger than my own home where I live above the heaven, Hall of Avalon. (Notes: think of Arceus home, Hall of Origin.) Dear Arceus, I can't wait to meet you. I thought dreaming. By the time we arrived, we landed with soft thud on the front of the door as it opened on it own. I was startled a bit and Spyro sensed it. "It okay, the temple door always open on it own whenever someone approaches it." Spyro assured me gently. "But it kinda creep me out, like there's a ghost controlling the door." I says nervously. But Spyro shook his head, "No, it does it on it own, 'cause this temple has an ability to open it." I nods slowly as I entered the temple along him fwollowing me behind.

As we enter, I saw this place is huge than I thought. Oh. My gosh. This is awesome! I thought to myself in awe. "Hey, the pool of version is on the right. The Guardians are in there, I can sense it." I nods and says okay as I followed him behind. We turned left when we enter the next room, and there's the stairs as we go up, it like the curls to go up. It seems it has five floors of this temple. As we went up to the top, there the door in front of us, we walked about several more steps. As always, I freaked out as the door opened on it own. Spyro shook his head as he chuckled with his eyes closed. I gave him an annoyed look, 'will you stop' looks.

I heard someone calls Spyro's name. I turned to see who that was, it was the red Dragon in front of him. "Young Dragon, May I ask who this is?" Mentioned to me as me and Spyro walked down to meet him. I can tell the looks on this red Dragon face, feeling cautious. But Spyro assured red one, "Don't worry Ignitus, he's no enemy to us. I can sense it." The red Dragon, name Ignitus looks at me with curious and stern face and seems to study me. I smiled gently, but I don't have a mouth. (Note: Leo's face is like Lord Arceus, the Original One. The God of all Pokemon.) However, I smiled mentally. As Ignitus saw me smiled, he smiled back warmly. "Be welcome young one, will you like to introduce us?" I nods politely. Ignitus smiled again. "Very well then, shall we gather the guardians, including Cynder?" "Sure." I said with the smile. As Ignitus left to the hall right behind him, where the guardians rooms are, I assumed.

I looked at Spyro nervously as I got tingle pain in my stomach. He shook his head again, "It going to be okay." I nods. And I heard them coming out of there room. And the black young Dragon follow there tail. The black Dragon came right next to Spyro. I assumed that black one is Cynder. "Young one." Ignitus's voice called me. I look at him with curious. "yes?" I asked nervously. "Young one, please don't be afraid. And please introduce us, so we will know who you are." I nods and took a deep breath. I looked all six dragons in front of me.

"My name is Leo Arceus, but please call me Leo if you must. I'm the Avatar Avalon, the God of Dragons. I'm masterly of all types known as multi-types. I have 17 life plates. The life plates keep me alive as well the tattoo I have on my back. I cannot live without the symbol of Lord Arceus with 16 life plates around him if it has been damaged. Arceus has 16 and I have 17. Because, process the power of the three avatar states. One will glow white, two will glow red (Note: think of Arceus's eyes that covers the red iris and the green eye.) And three, it glows gold as well." They all stares at me in shocked, mouth slightly opened, including Spyro as well. Ignitus manage to ask, "What those three avatar states means?" I turn my head to Ignitus and said, "It means, one of my white Avatar state, means that I use it to face the strong foe that who is stronger than me, plus sometimes I use it when I'm in pure rage, sometimes the red avatar states will react and will glow red instead. And two, the red avatar states means, I use it when I feel deceived or betrayed. Sometimes my emotional will react too. And finally, the gold avatar states means, I use it for special healing and restore it back the way it was." I smiled as I explained to them.

"Whoa." they all said in shocked. As I looked at Ignitus, he knew that he want him to go first. Ignitus lift his head up and stood tall proudly. "I am Ignitus, Guardian of Fire, leader of the dragons and council." "Nice to meet you Ignitus." I said in happy tone. He nods in respect and face the green dragon. The green one clears it throat and look at me with pride expressions. "Hello young one, my name is Terrador, the Guardian of Earth and I'm the commander of the dragons and council. It an honor to meet you young Lord." I bowed in respectfully and said, "It nice to meet you." Then we all turn to see ice Dragon. _Oh no._ I heard one of them thought, maybe Ignitus? "*Ahem*" The ice Dragon cleared or cough, he turns to me and said. "Why hello there young one, I am Cyril, the Guardian of Ice! I'm always pro-" But Ignitus and the yellow Dragon yelled at him. "CYRIIILLLL!!!!" Them two screamed as my ears twitches by the loud voices. _Darn, I'm gonna get a headache for this._ I fumes silently. And now finally! The yellow Dragon. Wait no, there's one more that it must be introduce which it was the black Dragon. The yellow Dragon huffed at Cyril and turns to me and said. _Yeah yeah._ I thought annoyed. "Hello young one, my name is Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity. It so nice to meet you. It so amazing to meet-" Volteeeeeerrrr!!!!!" Both Cyril and Ignitus screamed as Volteer was being cut off. My head slightly throbbed as they screamed. _Fools._ I'm starting to seethe as I glared both of them as they are not looking at me. "Do _you_ ALWAYS! Have to do that?" Cyril snapped impatiently. "But it was incredible to meet, uhh ah ah ah ah-" Volteer rants on. "That's enough Volteer. Ignitus snapped as he cut him off. _Well it better than the last two screaming tone._ I thought. And now finally, the black Dragon. The black one, which whom I do not know if it an female or male. The black one is right next to Spyro and I'm next to Spyro. "It so nice to meet you." _Oh, so she's the female one, huh?_ "My name is Cynder, I'm the dark or shadow Dragon." She beamed as she introduced me. I already know Spyro is, so he does not have to explain or introduced. I grinned respectfully. "It so nice to meet you Cynder." She nods as she smiles at me.

"Well that is enough for the day, why don't we rest for now?" Ignitus suggested to us. He turns to Spyro and Cynder. "Young Dragon, why don't you and Cynder offer Leo his room for now?" They both nods eagerly and mentioned me to follow. As I followed them, I smile at Ignitus, however, I stopped right next to Ignitus's left side and whispered to his ear. "When our resting is over, can I speak to you alone? There's something I want to tell you, if that's okay?" I nervously said. He nods in understanding, "Don't you worry my young Lord. You can come see me in my room instead." I was kinda shocked by that, but accepted his offer. "Okay Ingitus, thank you." I thanked him. "No problem young one. I'll see you in several hours. My chamber is all the way down to the right of the hallway." He said. I nods and smiled and left to follow Spyro and Cynder that who is waiting for me to come with them.

I nods as I'm ready to see my momentary room for now. We went to the left near the training room of the dark master of this statue. I shivers as I saw the glowing eyes flashing on and off and I ran to them. My new room is all the way down to the hallway on the right. The door opens on it own and this time I did not freaked out at all. Three of us entered my room, and I look around in amazement. it is kinda big. It has two large king beds, one is on the right and one is right next to the door along the right next to the wall, further back, where the outside hallway is.

"Amazing." I muttered quietly. "Well this is going to be your room for now." Spyro said as Cynder nods in agreement. I smiled. "Thanks you two." I said gratefully. They both nods and says, "Your Welcome." As they turned to leave my room, they paused and look at me with the grins on there face. "Goodnight Leo." Spyro said. "Night." Cynder said as well. I bowed slightly. "Goodnight you two. {well we are actually resting, not going to bed.} They left the room and I lied down where the further back bed up against the wall. And soon I fell fast asleep, almost immediately. Geez I guessed I'm too darn tired due from being a God deity job.


	4. Chapter 3:Dream Came True Meeting Arceus

I have woke up as I got out of my bed. So glad that nobody has woken me up. My guardians of mine, always wake me up whenever there's something wrong. Hurmph. I don't know when they going to stop, it very stressed me out as a God of Dragons. But at least I'm not at my world for now or maybe never, depends. I'm just happy that the guardians of mine are not with me.

As I left the room I was on the way to Ignitus's room as he has gave me direction to his room. And I was, in front of Ignitus's room. I'm nervous, big time as my heartbeats are racing fast and feeling tingling in my chest to my stomach. My eyes glowed dimly through of my anxiety. But Ignitus has sensed me and said, "You may come in my Lord." And I did, slowly as the door opened automatically.

"Hey." I greeted. He smiled in return as he is sitting on his bed. His bed is full of red and the size is king. Ignitus offer me to sit next to him from his right. Before I do, the young purple Dragon, Spyro, came in, in his room. _Geez, it not the best time right now._ I thought. Before I speak to tell him leave, Ignitus told him instead. "Young Dragon, you must leave now. This is a private conversation, us two alone." Ignitus chided sternly. _Wow, I like that attitude._ I smirked. Spyro nods in understanding, and left the room. Continue to walk up to him and sat beside him.

"Well my Lord. What do you wish to talk about?" Ignitus asked gently. I nervously hesitating. Then finally said, "Something of my own dream of mine." I said without looking at Ignitus. He raised his eyebrow and tilt his head in confusion. "What do you mean, the dream of yours?" He asked me slowly. By still not look at Ignitus, I said. "I have a dream that I wish to meet Lord Arceus the God Pokemon, the creator." "Really, another God?" He asked, I nods. "But there's only one tho, Lord Arceus is from the pokemon world, not here in this realm." I corrected him. He nods in understanding. "Amazing, so you truly want to meet him?" He asked me. I nods. "But I also wishes to live with him since I'm a God as well."

He was taken back by surprise. I chuckled lightly. And Ignitus smirked as well. "Well my Lord, I think we can find a way for you to meet Lord Arceus." "Really? How?" I eagerly asked. "Spyro, young Lord. He has a ability to open the portal to the Chronicler white isle." I raised my brow-. But was interrupted by Spyro came in his room, again. I'm starting to feel slightly annoyed, but held my patients. Before Ignitus say something as he opened his mouth. "I'm sorry for interruption, but I can't help, but to eavesdrop what you said about going to Chronicler white isle." Both me and Ignitus raised out brow. _Baka!_ (baka means idiot)

"Really? Are you saying that you'll take us?" Ignitus asked feeling unsure. He nods, "Yes." Spyro reply calmly. I smiled. "Okay." I said. Ignitus looked at me with a grinned. "Are you sure your ready to this? To accomplish your dreams of yours?" I nods politely and eagerly. "Dreams?" Spyro questioned. "Yes." I said. "It my dream to meet Lord Arceus, the God Pokemon. He's from pokemon world, himself." I smiled. But then, we heard a voice. A wisdom voice. "Perhaps, I can take you there. Young Lord." A voice said. "Who's this voice?" I asked nervously. "It is I, the Chronicler." The Chronicler said assuredly. I was about to ask more, but instead we vanished in thin air with the white light. It must be the Chronicler doing to help my dream to come true. I guess.

Few moments later, we have arrived. Surrounded by the forest. What the? Where are we? "Your in Pokemon world, just go forward to see the stairs looking known as spear pillar." A voice as the Chronicler said, seem to read my thought. I shivered at that. "Okay, let's do this!" I said eagerly. They both nods, Spyro and Ignitus. We walked toward the spear pillar are. As we got up the spear pillar, it shows a sign. It says. **Only the legendary is able to open the spear pillar in order to go hall of origin.** "Look! the flute!" Spyro exclaimed. I guessed it the azure flute? Since that I am the legendary as dragons. I'm able to use it. Since I don't have hands or paws, I use my telekinesis to pick up the flute and played it in mentally. I did not play it with my mouth since I don't have a mouth. My face is compare to Lord Arceus himself. As I have completed playing the flute, it opens on it own. _This is it._ I thought nervously as I and Spyro and Ignitus follows me. But I'm levitating up the stairs instead of walking with my hooves.

The stairs is kinda long, all the way up to the sky! Dang, that's far away! But at least we can manage it though. We. Have. Arrived. I suddenly feels cold chills travels to my body as my heartbeats pounds, hard. But we bravely enter the hall of origin. I looked around for Lord Arceus. But he's not here! I was in shocked. "No, I felt his presence. Don't worry, he's here my Lord." Ignitus smiled assurely. I calmed down as I continuing to looked around without walking. We did not hear anything. Probably levitating? Without sounds? Suddenly I felt the presence to my left, Lord Arceus is here.

I felt like I was going to scream with pure happiness as my tears streamed down to my face. But I quickly hid it by wiping my tears with my hooves. He, Lord Arceus finally shows up from the left hallway. But stopped abruptly and stares at us, mostly me because my body is exactly like his. But my tattoos of course.

"Who are you?" Lord Arceus speaks with deep voice as feeling cautious. I was about to speak, but Ignitus spoke to him. "The young Lord, Leo wishes to meet you by making his dreams to come true and including, he also wishes to live with you as well."

Lord Arceus was taken back by surprise. "Young Lord?" He questioned Ignitus. "Oh! My apologies. The young lord, Leo Arceus the one to my left. Right is Spyro the legendary purple Dragon. And I, Ignitus the Guardian of Fire, leader of the dragons and council." I was already in tears as Ignitus spoke to him. But both Arceus and Ignitus noticed it as I was in tears. "Is there's something wrong, Lord Leo?" Lord Arceus asked in concerned. I gasped. "No it nothing. I'm just scared. That's all." But Arceus assured me by saying, "There's no need to fear my child. I will grant your wish. You may live with me." Both me and Ignitus, Spyro was shocked. I felt my spirit was lifted again. I smiled at Lord Arceus. He mentally smiled in return since he also does not have a mouth as well, like me.

"Really? You'll let Leo stay?" Ignitus asked. Arceus nods. I feels so happy, my dreams finally came true! "Well young Lord, I'm afraid or it seems to be a goodbye." Ignitus said sadly. I noticed it. I knew that I may never get to see them again. So me and Ignitus hugged and I hugged Spyro tearfully. Bid our farewell. "Young Lord, I'm sure that you'll see us again. Remember, use your portal or teleport to see us. This is not a goodbye forever." Ignitus said sadly. I hugged him again as my tears streamed down to my face. I sniffles. We finally says goodbye. Then they left as they looked back to me with a smile.

My heart sunk as they are gone. I turned to see Arceus with a small smile mentally. But abruptly, I break down by crying as I ran to him as I lifted my both front hooves and wrapped around Lord Arceus's neck and cried down on his fur, near his flapped-like.

Lord Arceus was taken back as he noticed me crying. He then slowly put his right front hoof on my back, rubbed gently and slowly. I felt him put his jaw on my head as he hugged me fondly. His breath tickles my ears as both of my ears tweaked. He noticed it and did it again by tweaking my ears. I laughed gently as it tickled me. _Alright, it time for payback._ I lift my head and my height was about the same as his height. _Whoa! Are twins or something?_ But I put my thoughts aside. Carefully and I dared to blow gently to his ears. He shivered as his ears tweaked.

(Arceus's POV)

I felt a presence as I knew my legendary pokemon has returned. And I know who that is. Of course. -_- Dang it. But it won't be long tho as they are only at the entrance of spear pillar. I got some time, with Lord Leo, he's just like me. Another Lord that can help me with my duty. I'm glad that he came and no longer alone and stressed, it feels like he has given me hope. And I can sense that his heart is pure as Ash K. has, the boy who has saved me from Marcus. I growled mentally as I see Marcus in my head. But I immediately push it aside not wasting my time with Leo. I can't help it but feels a bloom in my heart as I nuzzled him to his neck. Leo was taken back but nuzzled me back.

 **Warning, it might show some yaoi in it, so please beware and you have been warned. But this is not mating anyway. Mainly kissing and licking. ONLY! This part is rated M for safety.**

(Back with Leo's POV)

As I nuzzled Arceus, I felt him moved his head and licked my left side of my neck. I was surprised as I moaned in pleasure. He continued to lick me as I opened my maw and kisses on his neck, his left side. He shivered as he moaned in pleasure. He pulled away and immediately kisses on my mouth. I was startled as I felt his maw made contact to my lips. But I kisses him back as well as I went deeper in his mouth. I felt a pleasure traveled down to my spine. Then I felt him went even deeper to my mouth, however I felt his tongue touches my fangs for to access in my mouth. I let him to do so and I did the same into his mouth with my tongue. We both moaned in pleasure as we shivered.

He immediately push me down to the glass golden floor as he hugged me as he kisses me even more. But sadly we must break up in order get some air as we both panting as we stares at other. I blushed as I stares into his eyes. He did the same thing, his eyes was full of lust and so as mine. His head move down to my neck as he licked me. I groaned in pleasure when his warm breath touches my neck. But I want to pleasure him more as I rolled around to make him on the ground on his back as I dared. He doesn't seem upset or anything, his face was full with lust. I smiled as I stares at him with lust. Dear Arceus, I love him now.

I move my head down to his chest and I began to kisses right on the center where his heart at. He moaned as he lift his head back in pleasure. I smiled and kiss even more as he moaned louder. He started to pant in pleasure and trying his best not to erect, but luckily I'm sitting on it. We both know that we can't do that at all. All we wanted is passion and love. I went back to his face but his head is still back not facing me as I kissed his jaw line. He groaned in pleasure as I continuing to kiss him. He then looked at me and kisses me on my lips. But this time we went to French kiss, tongues rolling around, touching our fangs. But has to breaks up for air. Both of us are panting with full of lust.

He put his both hooves around my back, and kisses my left neck once again. This time he licked my neck as he continues to kiss my neck for more. I groaned, but I want to kiss and lick his neck once more then I did so. I moved down again and eagerly kisses on his left of his chest, then licking. As Arceus's hooves is still on my back and my neck, Arceus rubbed them both gently. I can sense that his eyes are closed as he pants heavily in pure pleasure. I continuing to kisses and licked his chest. He slapped his right hoof on the glass golden floor as he moaned louder with stronger pleasure. His maw is opened with his eyes closed as he continued to pant helplessly. I enjoyed pleasuring him as much I love him. Does not care if we are males or females, we just love each other with caring. I stopped as he whimper of loss of pleasure. But it not over yet. I also went for his left ear and lick it. He shivered as his ear tweaked in pleasure. But this time I kisses his ear and side of his head then down to his neck. He is panting uncontrollably as I continuing to kiss and then I licked his ear and side of his face. He's now panting uncontrollably even more as the pleasure continuing to rise even more. I sucked his neck, mainly his left. He groaned again as he shivered.

But suddenly we felt the legendary presence again, growing even closer to the entrance. I stopped and said. "Arceus?" He nods. "Allowed me to take me and you in my bed chamber." He said with panting from pleasure from moment ago. I nods and kisses directly to his lips, into a French kiss, then I laid on his neck with my eyes closed.

 **Loving Yoai Ends**

While I'm still on his body. Teleport to his bed chamber. And the next thing I know I was on his bed right next to him. I started to feel sleepy from the loving event and Arceus is the same as well. He put his right hoof on my abdomen, on my left. He nuzzled as he started to fell asleep. I followed soon after. Darn! That sure is fun. And not caring as when the legendary pokemon has enter the hall of origin. I smiled as I felt Arceus nuzzled under my jaw in his sleep. Me loving and living with Arceus is just a beginning.

 **Until next time my fan! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Lord Arceus Great Depression

(Leo's POV)

I'm so happy. I'm finally living with Lord Arceus in hall of origin! I no longer wishes to stay with my people. I feels like I'm too young to do the Deity as the God of all dragons. But I hate to tell you tho, I did contact my trustworthy ally of mine. His name is Draycos for him to take over as I passes down my title to him, cause he does seems to have God's personality tho, one of amazing ally that I have ever known. He's the poet-warrior of the k'da. He's about half of my height, instead the size of small tiger. (read the dragon backs series if your interested.)

I currently am sleeping next to Arceus. I decided to call him that instead of saying Lord Arceus. His head is buried underneath mine, snoring softly. I can barely hear his light snore as I'm waking up. I lift my head up and looked at Arceus fondly. I can tell the he sensed me looking at him fondly. He mentally grin as he wakes up. (Oh yes, forgot to mention it to you guys. As we did mated. We have abilities to open our mouth in order to survive with water, less foods. Cause we don't have to worry about eating ever single day as much humans does. ;) )

Back at hand, as Arceus is waking up. He looks at me, and smiled. I can't help but my heart fluttered fondly with lust as I stares at him. He sense it and smile. A huge great urges feeling in my heart as I immediately kiss him.

 **Warning! Lemon yaoi love, but this more stronger than the last of my chapter! You've been warned my friends! Don't say I didn't warned you, but I did warned.**

The meeting does not starts in one hour as me and Arceus are in still in bed, his bed. I am now still kissing him fondly with French kisses. I can feel my dragonhood harden, yes I'm still based like a dragon. I have dragons DNA. But back at hand, as my male hood have harden, I pushed Arceus by forcefully to his bed, on his back, but not too hard tho. Oh, I love pleasuring him. I felt him nipped my left side of my own neck as I yelped in slight pleasure.

(Arceus's POV)

I knew he was not done with me by pleasuring me. I want to please him. But I'm allowing him to do so, whatever he'll pleases me. _I don't know, how amaz-_ I was disturbed as I felt him licking my jawline, to my amazement, he continues to licking by going down to my AREA?!! My hinds legs?? As he does that, I was moaning in pleasure as he continues to travel down with each licks. ACK! As he licked me like that, he actually licked my manhood! _Oh!_ I moaned as he licking my tip of my dick. I lifted my head back as my eyes are closed, panting heavily. Yes, my mouth is opening up, wide. I gasped as Leo went even deeper into his throat with my dick being buried in his mouth. We both using our abilities to open our mouth. I'm starting to shakes as I whimpered in pleasure. This pleasuring is too intense! I gritted my teeth as I'm nearing to the end as Leo continues suckling me off by bobbing his head up and down. As he senses me nearing to the end, he nipped playfully on my sensitivity area of my dick. I stomped my right hoof on my bed as I groaned loudly with massive pleasure. But that's enough with me, back to Leo's POV! Please!?

(Leo's POV)

Hehe, he's seem enjoying it as I'm suckling his dick off. He's full of massive pleasures- I was cut off as he screaming. "I'm so close!" He roared so suddenly as he finally cum! _Oh!_ His cum shot in jet of jizz on my face and my chest. But I wasted no time as clamped my mouth onto his dick as I swallowed up the cum. His cum tasted like some salty with some sweet nectar in it.

As it died down, Arceus went limped as his muscles went jelly. I finally lick the last of it as I slowly crawled up to him and sat on his belly and chest. As I laid my head down, I felt him wrapped around my body and kisses my head gently. But abruptly, he flipped me over onto his bed and he on top of me. I can tell that his cock is still rock hard and wanting to go for another round. But I'm kinda scared.

"Don't worry, my beloved. I'll go easy on you. Is this the first time?" I nods. And he understands as he nuzzled me on my neck. I also can tell that he want a - a little payback as I did licked him too much. He bends his head down and started lick me on my left side of my face. I gasped as I felt the pleasure rippled up to my spine and into my brain.

Suddenly, I transform into a half dragon/equine form. I still have my face and mane and tail. Arceus is surprised at my transformation. But I sensed he grinned as I read his mind by saying, _At least he's able to touch me more, since he's got arms now._ I grinned as I read his thoughts. And he senses it and grin as well. I brought my paws to his face and he flinched at my touch but calmed as he noted that my touch is gentle. I pulled gently as I dared to bring his face to mine then I kissed on his lips. Arceus was a taken back but melted into my mouth. As I was still kissing him, I slowly moved my right paw from his face, his neck and his chest. He groaned at that as he jerk his head back as he broke the kiss. Without given me a warning, he thrust his dick into me, but immediately bites my neck to soothes me, not too hard, only pressure. Few moments later, the pain disappeared as he starts to thrusts in and out. I wrapped my forearms around his neck as he laid his head right next to mine. I continue to strokes him on the left side his neck and groaning in pleasure as I did that. I starting moaning as the pleasure increased as he pumps a little faster, making my body move a bit. I kisses and lick behind his jawline, on the left, I kisses his ear making it quivering as he moaned on that. He never move his head away as I nipped his jaw and ear, he grunted with musical moans.

Suddenly, he raised his head back his eyes wide as I sensed he is nearing to the end. Before he cum in me, I put my both paws on his chest and stroke it up and down, as I touched his chest, he lift one of his hoof, which that is left hoof, in order for me to access more around his chest. I stroke it more at the area as Arceus groaned and it turning into a roar as he finally cum into me, filling my bowel with bliss of pleasure as I gasped and groaning. A minute later, he landed on my body, panting. But sadly my dick is throbbing, I'm determined to ignore that, cause Arceus is tired. I put my both paws on his neck as I licking his head, between his ears. He's feeling relaxed as I continue to strokes him and licking his head. As I'm doing that, he looked at the clock. It 7:56am. He groaned in disappointment, not wanting to starts the meeting with his legendary pokemons. But I stroke his back and neck to calm him.

 **Loving yaoi ends.**

"I really don't want to start the meeting soon!" Arceus yelled as he sobs slightly. But I petted his head in soothing and said, "But I'll be with you my lord." Arceus looked at me for a moment and kisses my golden metal parts on my forehead as saying thank you, and stood up and I did the same thing slowly, not wanting to get out of his bed.

I gotta feeling in pit of my stomach as I got a bad feeling for his meeting. I kinda feel bad for him as I stares into his eyes. The meeting is only a minute away. "Come on my lord, your meeting is fixing to starts." I soothe him. But I knew that it not helping much as he glared into my eyes as eyes glowing dimly in anxiety. I'm still in my half of my form as I pet his head, right behind his ears I scratch gently with my both paws. He moaned as he relaxed a bit. "Come. We need to get started." He says seriously tone, then he gave me a quick kiss and start to levitate as I did the same, following his tail. His bed chambers is not too far from where we slept together as we finally enter the hall of origin. And just in time we both sat down. Arceus is sitting on his throne room area. And I sat next to him.

Finally, the legendary pokemons finally shows up, they all stares at me as they noticed I'm exactly like Arceus. They or most of them are murmuring and wondering why I'm like Arceus.

But Arceus has enough since he's not the mood for this meeting to start.

"ENOUGH!!" Arceus thundered as this hall shook. They all stopped immediately and scared of his roaring. Some are whimpering, but most of all. They had terrified looks on their face.

But one of them spook with unexpected. "Arceus! You shouldn't have done that!" One of the legendary pokemon snapped. I turned my head to see who that's was. It was Giratina, himself. I looked at Arceus and see what he'll say.

Arceus's eyes glowed into a bright red to bloody red glowing eyes. "GIRATINA! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO YOUR CREATOR LIKE THAT!!!" He boomed and I put my paw on his side to calm him a bit. He immediately looked at me with angry glared, still have glowing eyes. But his face soften a bit as his glowing eyes faded into a half, but it still there.

"My lord, before you deal with Giratina, may I ask who this is?" One of them spoke. I looked and see who that's was. it was Dialga, the one who's looking at me. Then the rest turns to me as in agreement. Arceus sense this as well without questioning them of knowing there question. But turning his head to face me, but his eyes is closed. He sighed, not willing to talk as nods his head for me to introduce them. I nods in understanding.

I turned my head to his creator, and said. "My name is Leo Arceus, but please call me Leo or Avatar Leo. if you must. I'm the Avatar Avalon. I'll tell you all more later about myself later since it too many of you." Truthfully, I honestly feel too angry to talk, and does not want to introduce the time like this. My head is down, and eyes is glowing as well. Red I mean, my eyes is glowing red as hell. Arceus has sense this but- "What's up with you? Why don't you want to tell us?" Some one snapped, but I know who this is, Giratina again. But I sensed Arceus's blood boiled in anger. I looked up at him and I noted the his golden aura is surrounding him and his eyes are pure red! It is covering his red pupils and his green ones! Everyone has backed away from him as they glared at Giratina in disappointment. Some of them are had death glared looks and some has -are you kidding me- looks. I did not move an inch away from Arceus in one bit. Cause I feel really close to him, but Giratina begin to move backward as Arceus stepped forward to him. Yes, Giratina is a male. Cause when I heard him speak, his voice is very deep. Arceus immediately jump in with speed bullet at Giratina as he screaming. "RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!" Arceus has disappeared along with Giratina in thin air with blinding glowing light. It kinda remind of myself as I thought back when he scream as he got struck by bolts of lightning from slave pokemons as Marcus had betrayed him as he not going to give back of jewel of life.

I growled as I immediately pushed that thought out of my mind. I dropped my head just near my chest and closed my eyes to calm myself down. Yes, I'm really stressed out. Being God, is really hard, then I bailout my tears as I started to cry. "Why does everyone always be so hard on him? WHY?" I screaming to myself as I put both of my paws on my face. I felt someone put a paw or whatever on my shoulder, my left side. And I immediately look up to see who that's was. It was the black dragon! The hero of ideals! Zekrom himself in front of me. "Please calm down chosen one." I gasped. "What did you called me?" I demand. He smiles at me. "The chosen one." Zekrom repeated. But I'm bewildered of that. "But I'm not Ash! Ash K. is the chosen one, not me." Zekrom is about to say something but Palkia said it first. "That is true that Ash is a chosen one, and always will be. Forever, cause he's saved our life, including Lord Arceus. But Ash is your ancestors. That the reason you the chosen one as well. My theory that, I'm assuming that you have been saving the world from time to time?" He explained and asked to the last sentence.

I nods. "I've been saving the world since I was two years old." All of them gasped in surprised. "Wow!" I smile slightly. But still wishing to be normal like Arceus. _Yeah._ I thought solemnly. They all seem to read my thought. I wonder what Arceus is doing. Most of them grimaced. They all knew I'm thinking about Arceus. I sighed. It has been ten minutes now since he have disappeared with Giratina. I growled at his name. _How dare he that he tried to ruin his meeting, ARCEUS'S meeting, I tell you! Bah! I honestly now can't stand Giratina no more. Heh. But I have deep hatred against darkness, the dark types. NO ONE DARES MESS WITH ME!_ All the had read my thought. "Wow, your sounding like Arceus." Rayquaza commented in surprised tone. The rest agrees with him. But I glared at them, suddenly now not in the mood for that part.

Suddenly, I heard or we have heard the door being slammed. And we knew who it was as we have senses his presence. It was Arceus who have returned his meeting hall. I looked at him anxiously as I saw his head is down to the floor while he's levitating toward us. His eyes is bloody glowing red. Still the same as he left along with Giratina. It still covered the whole eyes, green part of eyes is not showing. Arceus boomed as he said, "I WANT ALL OF YOU TO BEGONE TO YOUR DUTIES! THIS MEETING IS OVER! ALL OF YOU GO! BUT LEO STAYS WITH ME! DISMISSED!" He scream even louder at the last word. When the legendary pokemons finally left, but showing no emotions since they knew what the situation is. Arceus levitate to his chambers and I followed. We both entered his room, Arceus slammed his door shut and locked it with psychic abilities, right behind him. Then he made no movement. His body is exactly the same body shape as when Damos has calmed his heart in his soul before his eyes return to normal.

I tried to think of something or do something. I can sense that his heart, currently now, is full of anger, including sadness. Wait! why is he's full of sadness? I cried to myself. I immediately pushed my thoughts away before he read it. But I knew he's too angry to do that. I slowly approach to Arceus, Feeling scared, I put my paw on his head, near his eye. I bends down my knees to meet his eye level since his head is still low. He made no movement at all. But I can tell he's looking at me through his glowing red eyes, his pupils are not moving, nor showing as it still full of red eyes. Then I cupped my both paws under his jawline. And lift his head to my eye level. He growled. But did nothing. But to my surprise, he started to sheds tears!! I immediately hugged his head as I dared. His head is buried pretty much into my chest as my both forearms wrapped around his head, however his mane stick upward. But I didn't care. All I want to calm him down. His body immediately starts shaking as he screaming and roaring as well. I was in shocked as I hold him while I'm petting him. I tried to look at his face, but his tears is bailing out. It made my tears came to my eyes.

"IT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL! WHY WOULD GIRATINA DO THIS TO ME?" Arceus's vioce is sounding like when the Avatar Aang speaks during the avatar states as he's sobbing in pure anger, he's desperately want to know. I feels the same but I'm sure he's more worse than I. "WWWWHHHHYYYYY?" Arceus roared again while crying. I sniffles as I hugged him, he did not makes any movement to decline. I sensed that he's getting worse, his anger and depression is flaring deep inside him.

I immediately dared, teleport to his bed as he's on top of me. He glared at me as he's noticed that he's on me, but he knew that not I want as I gently by forcefully, almost forcefully to laid his head to near mine. Arceus shuddered in sadness, but still has anger expression written on his face. Arceus knows that I'm trying to help him to calm him. But I knew that it going to takes time to heal his heart, his pain. I slowly pet him, the back of his neck, underneath his mane. And I begin to use one of my song. It one of my choir song. It very soft and soothing, using very low voice as if I'm confronting my child.

He continues to shakes up, but starting to calm down as he's almost stops shaking, but still slightly tho. I'm afraid that he's eyes is still showing as his tears is still brimming. Arceus sniffles as he shook or should I say everytimes he sniffle. I use both my paws to cupped his both side of his face as I'm still singing quietly to him. I lean my forehead on his forehead as I continue to sing as my eyes slowly closed. I starts to strokes him just behind his ears, but it more like I'm scratching gently.

Finally his eyes return to normal, but his pupils is still glowing, but dimly. I use my right to pet his head, between his ears as I still has my left paw on the side of his face. Along with my left paw, I gently strokes his a little circle under his eye. He closed his eyes as I continue to strokes him as he laid his head down on my neck. He almost immediately fell fast asleep, snoring softly. I smile fondly. Then I too, soon fell asleep as well.

 **(few hours later)**

I woke up, I have not move when I slept. I noticed my body feels empty as Arceus is not on me. As I got up, I returned to my original form. Then I levitate to find him. I left his room or bed chambers. Then I noticed Lucario is standing by the door, guarding as I left his room. "Lucario, may I ask where he's at?" she look at me and said. **Are you Leo?** I nods. She smiled and said. **Lord Arceus is at his Garden.** "Wait what? How can you tell?" I said almost feeling dumbstruck. **I can sense his presence as he left, plus it was my aura that I felt him disappeared to.** She said explained. I nods of saying thank you. And she's nods back respectfully. I continue to levitate to find where Lucario has told where Arceus has gone to. I turned left as I left the guest rooms. Then this nothing but a hall meeting. Everything is empty as if no one is here. Then I saw the door, it a little bit bigger than Arceus's room. I saw the sign as I read, says, **Garden**. I smile at that and the door automatically open with brilliant light as I shield my eyes by bending my head down, since died down. I entered through the door as I enter into the garden.

(Arceus's POV)

I'm staring at the beautiful sea as my tears continued to fall. I then, felt the presence as I knew who it was. Leo, my beloved Leo. I closed my eyes as I sighed shaky. I felt Leo levitate to my side, and gave me a quick kiss on my side of my face and nuzzled me.

"How are you feeling my lord?" Leo asked me gently. I sighed shaky again with my eyes still closed as I slightly opening my mouth when I had sighed. "I-I-" I couldn't finish it as I breaks down as I bailing again, crying. I sensed dimly as Leo went in front of me slowly and he wrapped his both golden hooves around my neck. I lean against my head under his jawline as my eyes is still closed. "I know how much it hurt my lord. But may I ask why are feeling depressed?" I shook at those words and look at him with the glared -are you kidding me- looks. But I tried to tell him, but it left our of whimpered. I shakes my head as I dropped my head down in disappointment. I feel him rubbing my mane with his, and I can feel his ears touching mine as both ears tweaks at it touch. We both moans at that as it is to sensitive to touch. But we certainly are no mood for mating. I lift my head up to speak but surprisingly he plants a kiss on my forehead. Then Leo nods, knowing that I'm about to speak.

I sighed again, but quivering. "I-I must apologize for my recent actions from against-" I frowned and tries to say, "Against Giratina!" I growled as I looked just above Leo's head. "Dear me, I cannot believe why I created G-Giratina. WHY did I created him!" I snapped. "Lord Arceus, please not that again. I know it hard right now, but at least I'm with you." Leo reasoned soothing. I glared at him as his words strikes my heart. It made my heart melt at the last part. I leaned my head against his neck, but did not cry, however my tears are flowing again. "Leo, I thank you." I look at him with serious expression on my face. I continue, "You no idea how I feel if you hadn't shows up last night. I'm glad I get to meet you. If you have not calm me down, I would have lost control. I...I would have hurt my legendary pokemons, my creator, my children. I-" I suddenly felt like I'm going to be sick as I am shaking once again as my words have been cut off.

I sighed in defeated. "You don't have to say anymore. I already know the situation." Leo says gently. "But I'm also feeling too stressed out as well." I nearly yelled as I glared at him, Feeling my eyes glowing a bit. He's looks kinda shocked, but I didn't mean to yelled like that. I'm just mainly stressed. "I-I am sorry, I am too sad." I cried at the last part as it crying tone. He rubbed his head against my face, his own head near against his ears. And now, I don't wishes to speak. "I don't feel like speaking no more." I said solemnly as I closed my mouth. Now, I'm feeling unresponsive as I don't want to talk no more. And I sensed that he's agrees with me as that he does not want to talk as well.

We both, lean against our head and meeting our chest, touching making a heart shape as if we are in love.

We been staying like that for a quiet few hours as I feel my neck is starting to hurt. I slowly lift my head slowly to stretched my muscles as it is too stiffed. I can feel my muscles groaned, ah, that's gotta hit the spot. I can tell Leo is doing the same as well. Stretching his neck too. As I'm about lift my back head to back to normal head straight, I felt Leo accidentally met my lips by surprise. Both of us widen our eyes and glared. But soon melted into out mouth as our chest still connected, touching chest to chest. We kisses, deepen as we have gone into French kiss. Rolling our tongues as we moaned with our eyes closed. Then we stopped, touching our forehead. I am beat. I now, want to go to bed. "Leo, I would like to go bed, are you willing to come with me?" I groaned as I asked him tirely. He nods in agreement. I smile tiredly. He was about to go, but I stopped him with my head on his neck. "No. I don't wishes to walk, teleport please." I groaned tiredly again. I can tell that the sun is setting. It probably around seven in the evening at human world.

He nods as we use teleport to go my room. As we got there, my eyes are very heavy as hell as I starting get too sleepy. I tried to make a step forward toward my bed, but I fell with a grunt. "Arceus!" I heard him called to me as ran near my side, my left of course. Then I noted dimly that he use his psychic abilities as he pick me up of using pink bubbles to move me to my bed. I groaned as I felt my head lying on my soft pillow and blankets covering me up. I was about to sleep as I feel Leo got in bed, covering himself up and lean his head against my neck as he laid his left hoof on my side of my stomach. Yes I'm right behind him, and my body is curved like a moon. I soon starting to snore as he soon came afterwards as well. Dear me, it really has been a heck day as hell. Cause Giratina ruined it! Well goodnight my beloved companions. I sure the day BETTER become a good day than we have today. Again, goodnight my friends.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Bad Day

(Leo's POV)

Hey welcome back with me my friends. I'm currently sleeping on his bed, but I sensed that Arceus is not with me, on his bed. I woke up as I lifted my head from my pillow. I looked around to see if he's still here, but he's not. :(

But I decided to get up, and left his room. As I left out of the door, Lucario has stopped me by putting her paw on my shoulder, my right. I looked at her and she said, **I'm afraid it not the best time my lord.** But I shove it off and said, "No need, and please do not stop me right now." She look at me, kinda surprised. **Okay, I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you both. You and Arceus.** I softened as she said that, she truly care for me and Arceus. "Don't you worry, it'll be okay. I promise." I smile as I said two last words. Lucario stares at me for a moment and says, **Okay, please be careful.** I nods and left.

In few moments of levitating, I heard voices. "YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO DO THAT." I knew that his voice is Giratina as I stopped to listen. "HOW DARE YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO INTERRUPTED THIS MEETING! **_BAKA!!!_** " A voice roared. I know who that is, Arceus's vioce.

" _What?"_ Giratina said sharply in anger tone. "What are you going to do about it? _Huh?"_ Giratina taunted at the last part. "You FOOOOL!" Arceus thundered. "You shall taste my fury!"

But I could not take it anymore as I stepped in to stop them. "Please stop, I can't take it anymore." I begged. But suddenly, Giratina flew toward me and smacked me against my left side of my face with his right wing. My face stung as I fell back on the marble glass floor as I am lying on my back. I sniffles as the pain continues to stung me. Arceus see this, and screaming in pure fury, with his red glowing eyes as he flew to us, but I noticed he's levitating toward Giratina. Giratina gave me another smacked with his wing before Arceus grab him, making it two times stronger pain as I screamed as my body shook in massive pain with crying like a little baby.

Arceus roared in fury even louder as he pushed Giratina off me. But I continue to cry, cause the pain is too intense. I don't know what they are doing as I'm continuing to cry my eyes out. My eyes is closed as I'm crying so loud, with my mouth opened. The reason why I do not know they are doing as I heard a lot of thumping and roaring like they are fighting, like an angry dogs.

Suddenly the sounds stopped and I heard a groaned, coming from Giratina. Then I heard the portal bing open with the air wooshing. "You are BANISHED from hall of origin!" Arceus screamed. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Arceus snarled as I heard a grunted as Giratina is being pulled by the portal, then he's gone for good, I hope.

I'm kinda happy that Giratina is gone out of my life. But I'm too hurt as I'm still lying on my back, crying my eyes out as I sensed dimly as Arceus approach me, then I felt him putting his head on my side of my neck. He's breathing hard as if it has been a rough day, but I hate to admit it. It is!

As his head is still resting against my neck he said, "I swear I'll use judgement on him to finish it off." I felt his head lifted from my neck, then I felt him putting his head on my forehead, then suddenly I feel my pain fading away as he's using his power to heal me. Then he went in front of me, face and face.

I stopped crying as I opened my eyes and looked directly at Arceus, but shaking really bad, almost uncontrollable. To my surprise, his eyes is pure red! Just his pupils only. _Is he mad at me?!_ I thought afraid. Arceus has read my thought then he shook his head by saying no. "No, I'm not mad at you, my beloved. I'm just too upset that the meeting has been interrupted by Giratina, again! But mainly angry at him by attacking you." Then Arceus soften solemnly and said. "I will never be angry with you, whatever you do." But his face turned stern as he spoke with a warning. "BUT, do not try do anything to betray me or deceive. Understand?" I nods. I will never betray him. Never! Not like Giratina did. Arceus sense this and nuzzled me in loving way. "Thank you, my dear one." I put my hooves around his neck as I pulled him to lay on me and he immediately teleport both of us back to his room.

I'm still shaken up, I don't know why Giratina did this to me. Currently, I am lying on my back as Arceus is resting on me like he's trying to protect his family or lover. Arceus is rubbing his face where Giratina has slapped me on my face, in soothing way. I'm still shaking, almost uncontrollable. _Dear Arceus, why? Why does this always happened to me that way?_ I sniffles softly and Arceus has seem to read my thought as he is aware of my feelings, he is feeling heartbroken as Arceus glared at me in knowing.

I closed my eyes to calm myself down. But I felt my chest made in tingling with pleasure as I felt Arceus touch my lips with his as he kissed me. I use my ability to open my mouth as I kisses him back. He grunted with a whimper as I kiss him. Then, I suddenly felt a tear drop landed on my neck. I opened my eyes and see what was going on. Arceus's tears is showing. Arceus is crying?! His face became stern as he made an angry face. And then tears bail out as he sobs then bawling out. "EEEERRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" _Arceus?_

I was kinda shocked as I sees him cry. I immediately transform into my half form as equine/dragon. I put my both paws on his face and caress it in soothing way. He put his face against mine as I hugged him, sobbing near my face, touching as I felt some of his streaming tears on my face. He is really stressed out completely. I can sense it as I read his heart.

I continued hugged him as he cries on me, in protective way. "Arceus, it okay. I'm not hurt anymore. It all thanks to you." I said in soothing tone as I spoke near his ear. He lift his head up and looked directly at my face, with teary tears. I licked his face to wipe his tears out of his eyes and cheeks. His red eyes seem to subsides as it returned to normal.

"I'm sorry dear one. I'm really stressed out. It has been a second day in the row as it has been ruined! *sobs* Why? Why us? Why does it always be like this?" And suddenly, Arceus's eyes glowed into pure red, covering his whole eyes. "WWWWHHHHYYYYY?!!WWWHHHYYYY?!!"

He immediately got off of me as he left to his bathroom and resume crying. I got up as I ran after him to calm him down. As I got in his bathroom, I blushed as he's going to restroom. "Oh dear God, I'm sorry." I apologize as I turned my head away, not looking. He looked at me and sniffles as he shakes, then he flushed the toilet. I turned around and I saw he got in the tub, bathtub and turn on the water, cold, he then turned the shower switch on as the shower is running on his furs, soaking mostly on his back.

I walked instead of levitating to him and I joined him as I got myself wet as well. His eyes is still glowing as hell. I cupped my both paws on his face, caressing him, mainly his small circles underneath his eyes. He closed his eyes as I continue to caress him. I lean my forehead on his forehead with my both paws still on his face. Arceus sighed shaky. Then I heard zoom sounds as he opened his eyes as the glowing red eyes returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry it has been bad day. I'm sad as you are my beloved lord." I sighed in apologetic. Arceus shivering as the cold air touches his wet furs. I completely forgot that the water is cold. Not hot. I then, turns the water warm to warm us up a bit.

I contentedly sighed as cold air leaving my skin. Arceus put his head on my neck where underneath jawline of mine are. I sensed his eyes are closed with stern face written on it as he sighed in stress.

I gently strokes and scratches gently slowly behind his ears and part of his neck. He rumbles softly in pleasure. "Please, don't stop. It feels really soothing." I smile at his words as continues to do as he requested. He turns head little to his right for me to scratch more to his left side of his neck. I scratch gently a little higher, near part of his mane. Then I plants a kiss on his mane.

I then, noticed the water has been turned off as Arceus has turned them off by using his psychic abilities, almost like telekinesis. He nods as we are done for now. I nods back.

As we got out of tub, I noticed or should I say we noticed it that we are not alone as I saw the sky serpent lord known as Rayquaza in standing as he is levitating in the air. To my surprise, Rayquaza is looking furious. "What is meaning of this?" He demanded as he noted that we are soaked. "That not what you think Rayquaza, I'm trying to-" Arceus cut me off as he bump me with his shoulder to shut me off. You know, to tell me to shut up. I apologize. Arceus nods in acceptance. I smile.

I knew that Rayquaza is not done with us as he's feeling displeased. "What the (bleep)! Your keeping secret from me?" He yelled, almost sounding like compared to Giratina.

I felt my blood is boiling. NO! This will not happen again, not ever. I sensed Arceus's blood is boiling as well. But mine is a lot faster as my tattoos and eyes starting to glowing as I have entered the Avatar Avalon states as my eyes and tattoos are glowing red! Same as Arceus was. Rayquaza noticed it, looking scared. And Arceus noticed too. But did not move just like I did the same as Arceus was furious with Giratina doing the interrupted meeting, yesterday. Without me attacking, I slowly walk up toward Rayquaza as I spoke slowly in distorted voice. "Now, listen to me Mr. Know and all. You don't have a clue what we were doing. I have been confronting Arceus ever since yesterday. He has been completely _stress out_ _lately!"_ I roared at the last part. My eyes glowed even more as I lowered my head to meet Rayquaza's eyes level. He gulped as I did that. "Do NOT interfere us ever again like you just did, however if it a real emergency, then that's fine. I do not wish for you be banished, like Arceus has sent Giratina away. Arceus truly care for you and the rest of the legenderies as his children. He does not wish to make that happen again to lose more of his children. It is hard as you think, Rayquaza." I lecture him in sneered vioce.

Rayquaza is looking shocked. But I didn't care in one bit as I said, "Leave now! Or you will taste our fury as using Judgement on you." Then Arceus added by saying, "DISMISSED! GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS! NOW!" Rayquaza nods quickly and left with teleport.

My tattoos and eyes returned to normal as I turned my head to see Arceus. He sighed as his eyes return to normal as well, "Your words has touched my heart". Arceus said. I smile. Well, I'm glad this part is over. For now.

I approach to Arceus and put my right paw on his face. I then ask, "How are you feeling my beloved lord?" Arceus seem to sigh as he rubbed his head against my paw. "Too angry my dear, but not with you dear one." Then he look at me with his face still on my paw. "I wish to go back to bed, my dear." I smile and said, "Okay." Then we got out of our bathroom and got to bed and we soon fell back to sleep. Goodnight my friends.


	7. Chapter 6: Arceus's Confession

(Leo's POV)

I have woken up as I'm looking around. I saw Arceus is right next to me this time. But doesn't he have meeting to do?

What can I do? Should I awake him up? I don't know, Arceus has a rough time. I feel like I'm letting him down as duty. I sniffles feeling in shame. Arceus has sense me as he woke up.

"Is there something matter dear one?" He asked feeling concerned. I gasped and shook my head with my eyes closed. As I does that I felt the warm breath on my left side of my neck, then he nibbles on my neck as I yelped in slight pleasure.

Arceus stops and lean his head on my neck and sighed. "Young lord, I have confession to make my dear." He said with quiver voice. I look at him but I can only see his mane. "Is there's something wrong?" I asked feeling scared. "No, nothing is wrong my dear. It about my feelings." _Huh?_ "Okay what is it?" I nervously asked. Arceus lift his head from my neck and stares into my eyes as we are face to face.

Arceus sighed and closed his eyes then said, "I have feelings, feelings for you." He says while he's blushing as he opened his eyes. I knew what's going on. He's confessing his love. Arceus have read my thought and nods. "Yes. I have feelings that I'm in love." Arceus closed his eyes in pause, then opened his eyes. "I have feelings for you. I'm falling in love, with you." I gasped in surprised. Then Arceus ask me. "My dear lord, will you become my eternal mate?" He asked feeling scared, fearing if I might reject him as I read his heart. He is scared, I don't wish to break his heart. But I hate to admit it tho. I'm truly am in love with him as well. I smile fondly as I confess to Arceus.

"Yes Arceus, I do want to become your eternal mate, forever. I love you Arceus, I really do." Arceus is bailing his tears as he closed his eyes as his heart has melted by my words.

"Dear lord, I love you too." Arceus said in whispering tone with tears of joy. I took a notice of tears on his face then I wipe the off by licking his face. Then both me and Arceus lean our head then met our lips, kissing with passionate.

 **Warning! Lemon yaoi love.**

(Arceus's POV)

I moaned in his mouth as I continue to kiss. I felt Leo pushed me on my back as we still on my own bed. And Leo transform into half dragon form with equine. He touch my chest with both paws and rubbing in gentle way as I moaned in pleasure. He bent down his head and lick my neck on my left side. I gasped and groaned as my body shook in pleasure. Sorry if it short, please go back with Leo's POV.

(Leo's POV)

Hey back with me eh? I continue to lick his neck for few more times then I move to his face, I kisses his side of his head, then his ear on his left. Arceus moaned as his ear tweaks as I touched it by licking, kisses. Arceus begin to pants as his pleasure is rising. I can sense it. I grinned as he's enjoying it.

Arceus arched his back as his chest met mine, rubbing it as he lift his head back. I put my arms around Arceus's waist, just underneath his front forelegs as I'm hugging him. I felt a fluttering in my chest as it continues to rub his chest against mine as I move a bit more upward so I can lick his jawline. He gasped at that.

I smile as I use my psychic to spread his hinds legs apart as I'm poking his tail hole with my shaft. He gasped sharply and said, "Please put your dick in me!" Arceus begged. I kisses him as requested as saying yes. Then I nipped his neck, just above his spikes. I began to put my dick in him, slowly. Arceus wrapped his front legs around me for me to take it easy on him. I can feel his walls is squeezing my shafts as I continue to dig in him as I gasped while I'm still have my mouth on his neck, nipping but not so hard just the pressure to soothes him.

I'm about halfway in as Arceus begin to whimpering in pain, shaking. I stopped nipping, then I licked his neck to calm him a bit. I stopped putting my dick in even further. He gasped as I stopped, still impaling him. I began to move my hips as I starting to thrusts. Arceus is still hugging me as I'm still thrusting. Arceus begin from whimpering into moaning as his pain began to fade and become into pleasure.

Arceus whispering in my left ear as my head is against his as he said, "Please don't stop." Then he licked my ear. I groaned in pleasure. I felt a pleasure rising as I humps faster with more force. Arceus gasped and thrusts his hips trying to make it go deeper into him. I poke something inside him as he roared in massive pleasures. I bit his neck, as I thought he's in pain. But Arceus stops me by saying, "I'm fine, please continue what you were doing. It feels so amazing! Please poke that again!" I smile and I did as his request by poking it again, repeating it. Arceus lift his head back as he roared in pure pleasure. "Please don't stop! More please?" He begged in pleasure. I grinned, use my psychic to make his head facing me, I kiss him as I did as his request by poking him, repeating it, he moaned in my kiss. I broke the kiss, his mouth hanging open as Arceus is panting hard with half eyes closed. I kept on poking him, his G-spot. Arceus roared in pure pleasure, while his mouth is hanging slack open as he said, "Dear lord, that is very pleasurable." He gasped as he continues to pants. With his mouth still opened I kiss him into French kiss. Arceus moaned in my mouth as he closed his eyes.

 _Dear god, I'm getting close!_ I gasped as I feel huge pleasure, ready to be release. Arceus dimly read my thought and said, "Do it my dear, cum in me!" Arceus gasped as he felt my dick stretching his walls. I continue thrust harder as pleasure continues to rise as I gasped. "Oh dear! I'm going to cum!" I roared as it starting to cum into his bowel. Arceus groaned as he hugged me. Arceus kisses my side of my face in grateful way of saying thank you.

Few moments later of Cumming in him. I collapsed on him, panting from blow jobs. My eyes is closed as I felt Arceus's hooves rubbing my back and neck, breathing almost even, but still kinda hard. "Thank you my beautiful mate, it was amazing experience that I haven't felt it in my eternal years." I continue to pant and I look at him with a smile as my eyes half closed.

Arceus smile weakly and made pained face. "Arceus?" I asks. "Don't worry, it my cock dear one. It is throbbing." He assured me. I grinned. Arceus noticed my smile. "Relax my dear, just relax." He stares at me for a moment, then relaxed as requested from me. I began to kiss his neck, chest, tummy, and then his dick as Arceus groaned with each kisses. But when I had kiss his dick, Arceus gasped as he arched his back with his head back as his wide eyes open, including his mouth. I smile fondly as I licked his dick again.

I kiss his head of his dick, Arceus gasped and groaned. But I immediately put his dick into my mouth near my throat. Arceus yelped in pleasure, slapping his hoof against his bed repeatedly. He is panting too hard with massive pleasures. I am suckling his dick as I have twirled my tongue around his cock. He thrust his hips as I'm suckling him, pretty fast.

Arceus groaned as I'm suckling him off, then I removed from my mouth from his dick then I replaced with my right paw, gripping it and starting to jerk him off as I started to kiss his chest to make few times stronger with pleasure. Arceus whimpering in pleasure as the pleasure continuing to rise. I put my left paw on his chest as I'm rubbing it teasingly as I'm still kissing his chest, but also I started to lick his chest at the same times.

Arceus roared in pure pleasure as the pleasure has gotten stronger. He is panting helplessly, he then said in lust full tone. "Dear me! I'm close!" I purred as I heard him said that. "Do it my love." I jerked him off faster with my paw, gripping his cock as I started to nibbles it faster to make his climax to come faster. Arceus roared as he arched his back as his cock gotten a bit bigger then he finally cummed on me, mostly my neck and my chest. I purred in loving way with full of lust as I am surprised by the load of cum filling all over my chest and neck.

As it died down, Arceus went limped on his bed, panting of after glow. I'm so amazed by his cum on me, I use my claw to wipe some of his cum and I lean forward to laid down on him, then I smeared some of his cum on his lips for him to taste it. Arceus looked startled as I did that, then he licked it to wipe it off. I smile as he did that, then I sat up from lying down and I lick some of his cum from his chest since it was on me. He moaned slightly as I continue to lick him, once it done. Arceus started to lick mine as well. Cleaning me up. I groaned as he continues to licking me up.

 **Loving yaoi ends**

Few minutes later, we are clean and replace his bed sheets and quilts. We got in bed, covering it up then stares at each other eyes in loving way. "My meeting is off today, dear one. The legendary pokemons are off to duties. Despite of your questions earlier before we mated." Arceus said. I'm quite shocked that he's off meeting today. Yay! I get to be with him all day! Arceus read my thought and smiled, "Me too my love, I get to stay with you all day." I smile as he said that, but-"No, let's me take that back part of it. You get to stay with me by my side from now on." Arceus said with a smile. I was in tears as his words has strike my heart. I'm so happy as I hugged him. "I will always love you no matter what." Arceus confess even more. I immediately kiss him as saying thank you. We then soon fell asleep as well have mated in afterglow as our energy has drain us. Til next time my friends. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Ambush Attacks Both Equine!

**On the same day, after our mating is over for now.**

(Few hours later)

I have woke up, feeling drained as I lift my heavy head, feeling so heavy. I turned my head to see Arceus sleeping right next to me, snoring softly. I smile and lick his head, affectionately. Arceus snorted his sleep as he started to wake up as he opened his eyes. He lift his head, and see me smiling fondly. Arceus smile back with half eyes close, then he licked my forehead of my metal part.

Then all of sudden, we heard a loud sounds as if the bombs went off. Then the outside of our door the Lucario is guarding our door, she is screaming in fear with pain as I heard a loud thunk sound.

I shivered in fear as I hugged Arceus as he hugged me back, extremely protective of me as he growled in anger with his pupils glowing red with his head bent down showing his fury, never leaving his eyes at his door. I knew he's not happy at all, knowing that there's a raid in this hall of origin. An Ambush I mean. _What is going on? Who is doing it? And-_

Suddenly, I felt myself and Arceus being lifted in the air so hard, by someone attack us as it made my neck cracked as if it broke my bone. But good thing it didn't However, it made me lose unconscious as I heard a roar coming from Arceus before I completely knock out, completely.

 **(Several days later, in the morning)**

I groaned in pain, my neck is throbbing from several days ago as I have awoken up. I opened my eyes and looked around, feeling scared, and I just realized that I'm being tied up, by chains! In the cage! _No! I'm being held as a hostage!_ I gasped in fear I thought. I tried to find Arceus, my beloved Arceus. Where is he? I look around. _Noooo! I'm all alone!_ I sobbed in fear and loneliness. I sniffles. But I heard the voice. "Your not alone my dear, I'm right behind you." I gasped and saw him, he's also chained up as well. It made my ears flattened down as I saw his expression. Arceus is injured! Arceus is shaking as he's in pain with his ears flattened down against his head. But I can tell that he is furious as well with his ears being flattened down as his eyes is glowing, but only his pupils is glowing red. Arceus has cuts everywhere, like someone has been cutting him or whipped him. That scene it made me mad as my eyes glowed, just like Arceus is now.

I look down to myself, but realized that I'm not injure at all. But why Arceus? I put my thoughts aside and levitating best as I could without moving my body to Arceus. I stopped with only a foot away as Arceus lean his head against my neck still shivering in fear as his ears is still flattened against his head, shaking.

Whatever they have done to him, I'll use judgement. Arceus has read my thought and said, "I'm afraid that's not going to work. They are stronger as I realized." What? He's been defeated? Arceus read my thought and nods solemnly.

"No, it can't be." I said in defeated tone. I perked up as the idea struck me. "Hey, what about my avatar states? I can use it as I can use my very special power known as Divine Judgement." I said with brighten hope in my eyes. Arceus rise his eyebrow in surprised. "Really? You can use that power?" I nods, but explained further by saying, "But, I can only use it by only during the avatar states. But normal states like me that I am right now in, I can only use Original Judgement, like yours." Arceus nods in understanding as he has Agreed with me by saying, "That should work." Arceus said, feeling pleased.

I was about to do it, but Arceus stops me. "No, not in here in this cave dear one. And please save your strength. Whoever comes in this place, we will attack by the cage being open. Okay?" I felt my ears flattened in fear as my eyes widen. Arceus noticed and said, "Don't worry, it will be okay." I nods and asked, "Where are we anyway?"

Arceus is looking grim written on his face with his ears still flattened down. "I afraid I do not know young lord. I woke up just like you in this cage." I bent my head down in defeated. He put his head near mine in confront way.

Suddenly, the door being opened and saw the black shadow figure, approaching us. I shivered in fear as I move over to Arceus. Arceus growled in threatened tone at the shadow figure as he bent his head in threatened way as his eyes even more brightly than ever. The shadow figure noticed it and chuckled evilly.

I shivered at that. And all it sudden we heard a loud boom! What was that? It made me cowered in fear against Arceus as he leaned against me protectively. And someone came in as I know who it was! "No way!" I said in shocked with joy. It the guardians and two young heroes! The guardians, Ignitus, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer and two young heroes, Spyro and Cynder! "Awesome! It you guys!" I said in tears of joy. But Arceus feeling confused.

Ignitus roared, "Who DARE attacked Lord Leo and Lord Arceus?! I demand to know why!" The shadow figure laughed evilly and said, "Why, that would be me."

Spyro growled. But Ignitus stopped him by saying. "Young dragon, you and Cynder to release Lord Leo and Lord Arceus as we guardians stop this creature." Spyro was about to argue, but Ignitus snapped, "NOW!"

Spyro obeyed with Cynder following his tail. I shivered in fear. But Spyro said, "Don't worry, we'll get you outta here." But Spyro and Cynder failed to find a way to set us free! _No!_ However-

With a brilliant flash it made us shield our eyes as we heard a cry coming from the shadow figure and disappeared as this figure hate lights. Lol.

Then, when it died down. We noticed who it is. "Chronicler!" Spyro exclaimed. I was shocked with surprised. Chronicler is looking furious as hell as his eyes is glowing pure white as a moon. _Whoa!_ But it died down as his glowing eyes faded away and he sighed in relieve tone.

The Chronicler then, with a wave of his right paw. The cage was lifted above us and disappeared! We are free. But the chain! With another wave, the chains that binds us disappeared as well. I smiled in thanks.

The Chronicler smiled as well as saying you're welcome. Arceus looking pleased and he said, "Why don't you all come with us? Cuz you all saved us." I nods in agreement. "Okay." They all said in union, including the Chronicler.

Then we disappeared with teleport as we cuddled together to the Hall of Origin where Arceus live. Until next time my friends. :)


End file.
